Far From Home part two
by ErinSheppard
Summary: Anys is on Earth now working with the SGC but is she trusted? and has she found the home she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own anything....

A sequel to Far From Home, the ending I kind of left hanging!

* * *

Her legs flexed as she kicked her horse into a gallop along the farm track. The wind flowed through her now longer hair. The wind caught at the plain blue rugby top she was wearing. She slowed down when she caught sight of the figure waiting for her by the gate. Her horse bucked a bit as they approached but Anys sat firm on his back and calmed him down.

"Hey," she said to the figure, Samantha Carter climbed the fence and stroked the horse. Anys jumped off.

"Hey, long time no see." Carter said. "I bet your wondering why I'm here."

"A little bit," Anys replied, "it has been a year. Do you want to come in?"

"Of course, so this is where they sent you?" Carter asked as they walked back down the track towards the small cabin style house. "You're lucky." Anys looked at her. Anys led them into the stalls behind her house and handed Carter a brush.

"So what's up major? Haven't seen anyone from the SGC since they shipped me out to hospital." Anys said proceeding to brush down her horse.

"He's beautiful." Major Carter replied mimicking her actions and brushing down the horse. "What's he called?"

"Brogan, it means strong one. It was the name of the man I was to marry." Anys hung the brush up and picked up a hoof pick off the wall, running her hands down his leg he lifted his hoof for her. Carter stood watching the connection she had with her horse.

"You were to be married?" She asked curiously.

"Was, I was taken two weeks before the marriage. Our marriage would link our two tribes. It was the best marriage my father could hope for." She paused, "this probably all sounds strange to you."

"Not at all, it's fascinating. Daniel said your father was the leader, does that make you a princess?" Anys laughed and patted the horse again as he put down the last of his feet.

"Daniel told you that huh?" She walked around and grabbed Brogan's head collar and took it off. Brogan backed away and started tucking into his hay. "Come on inside." she finished leading Sam out of the stall and up the steps onto the porch. Faolon let out a small noise when he saw Sam and stood up to greet her.

"Hey boy!" Sam gave him a pat on the head and followed Anys into her home. Sam looked around the inside of the small one roomed cabin with a bed in the corner and a kitchen on one side of the wall, a counter separating it from the living area. Thick rugs covered the dark wooden floor and a fire burnt in the small wood burning stove in the kitchen. Anys went and put the kettle on the stove, lighting the gas with a match from the box on the counter, blowing it out she threw the match in the fire. She pulled two tin mugs from the cupboard,

"Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" Anys asked, "I've come to learn that you American's don't like tea very much but I can't promise the coffee will be up to scratch!" She laughed as Sam smiled at her.

"Coffee would be good for me please, can't stand tea!" She smiled, as Anys started making the drinks.

"So why are you here Major?" Anys asked calmly turning to face Sam, smiling slightly.

"General Hammond wants you." Sam said simply. Anys looked at her mouth agape.

"What?" She stared at Sam ignoring the whistle of the boiling kettle.

"At the SGC, it's been made aware that you would have knowledge of the Gao'uld that would be invaluable to the SGC. General Hammond wants you to be an active member of an SG team." Sam replied as Anys shook herself and taking the kettle poured the water into the two mugs.

"Which SG team?" Anys asked slyly.

"Colonel Thorpe is retiring from active duty and SG-7 need someone to fill his place. You'd still be a civillian of course, you'd just be active on the team in much the same way as Daniel is." Sam replied taking the mug that Anys handed her.

"Ok?" Anys replied with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Daniel walked calmly down the hallway his nose buried in a book, looking up he caught the eye of a soldier walking down the corridor past him, as she slowed passing him he breathed in a deep smell of woodland and grass. Her green eye's met his, a few stray whisps of hair escaping from under her helmet to cover her temples and forehead. She smiled mischievously at him and carried on walking towards the gate room. Daniel turned to watch her walk away, admiring the purposeful way she strode away. Shaking his head he buried his nose in his book again and carried on walking towards his office. Feeling something brush past his leg he looked behind him to see what looked like a bushy grey tail whipping round the corner. Daniel put a hand to his head and carried on walking.

* * *

"Daniel get down!" Jack shouted loudly as staff weapons blasted the rocks behind them. He tried to tilt his head so he could look behind him at the gate. He looked around, Jack was shouting into his radio, a female voice was answering him. He smiled at Daniel and nodded. Daniel ran out from behind the rock and fell against the one in front of it as Sam covered him. A jaffa fell down in front of him, too close for comfort, he heard the radio crackle again as a female voice asked them to repeat their co-ordinates. He turned and fired at the jaffa nearest him and watched two of them fall to the ground. Breathing heavily he watched as Jack, Sam and T'ealc fired at them over the rocks. He could hear shouting and from the direction of the gate. He looked up to see an SG team taking cover by the gate and firing upon the jaffa. Another SG team was coming through the gate and making their way towards them, being covered by the first team. "Carter, Daniel move!" Jack shouted as he fired his p90 into the jaffa. Daniel keeping low ran towards the next set of rocks, kneeling down behind it he felt another body land beside him. The he looked at the figure firing rapidly, tattoo's running up her bare arms. He looked at her mouth agape, her face was covered by a mask. Her radio crackled at her and she shouted an ok back into it. Roughly she picked Daniel up by the scruff of his neck and pulled him with her back towards the gate, weapons firing around them, throwing Daniel on she stopped and fired into the jaffa, letting out an angry shout as she did so. Jack and the others ran behind her towards the gate, she followed them through the blue back to the SGC. Stepping down the ramp she looked behind her as the gate closed, reaching up she unstrapped her helmet, letting her coppery hair come loose around her face. She grinned up at general Hammond looking down at them.

* * *

"I'm fine honestly." A familiar female voice said from behind the screen. "Ow." She snapped.

"Well you weren't fine last time I saw you and you said exactly the same thing!" Dr Fraser said sighing, Daniel looked at the screen as he sat on the next bed, he could see the outline of someone sitting on the bed as Dr Fraser attended to them. Dr Fraser emerged from behind the screen carrying a tray with various needles and scissors on it, she smiled at Daniel but carried on talking to the person behind the screen.

"You can go now but be careful of that leg, if you rip your stitches out again it'll be very painful." A nurse handed her a chart as the figure walked out from behind the curtain, she was studying her arm where Dr Fraser had stitched up cut from a piece of flying shrapnel. Daniel stared dumbfounded again at the tattoos winding their way up her bare arms. She looked at him and smiled, then carried on out the room, her hips sashaying as she walked. "So Daniel," Dr Fraser said, "Your bloods come back normal aside from an excess of white cells, you may be fighting off a cold. You're free to go but I suggest you take it easy for a few days." Daniel simply looked at her.

"Was that...?" He asked simply. Dr Fraser smiled wryly.

"SG-7's star recruit? She's doing well, aside from ripping her stitches out today." Daniel stood up quickly and followed in Anys' wake. Running down the corridor he tried to see where she had gone but he couldn't find her. Turning round he bumped into Major Carter. "Sam. Did you know Anys was working for the SGC?" he asked walking next to her down the corridor.

"Well yeah Daniel, for the past month now. I'm the one that bought her in." She replied completely deadpan.

"And it didn't occur to anyone to tell me?" Daniel asked feeling hurt. Sam must have read the expression on Daniel's face cause her voice was softer when she replied.

"No, Daniel. It wasn't our place to tell you. She asked us not to." Sam replied pushing open the door to the women's locker room. "Look Daniel," she said quietly, "we wanted to tell you, but, you know! We're going out tonight, that new bar in town and then to a club."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Anys leant back on the bar surveying the room as Sam stood next to her ordering drinks. The dance floor was a mass of writhing bodies moving to the bass of a hip-hop song. Sam handed Anys her drink, a long island iced tea, and led her to a table where a group of girls welcomed Sam with hugs. Sam introduced Anys who smiled warmly and said hello to each girl as they took in her tattoos and good looks. She listened carefully to the gossip, saying nothing while she drank her drink.

"You ok?" Sam asked Anys, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm good, I like this song." Anys replied her hips swaying a bit. Sam smiled at her and nodded her head at the group of girls they were standing with. "This isn't the kind of thing I would normally do," Sam said conspiratorially. "It's good to go out and let go sometimes though." She grinned at Anys who smiled right back.

"I know what you mean Sam." Anys said quietly. "Want to go and dance?" Anys drained her glass and led the way on to the dance floor. Sam looked over to the door and saw Daniel, Jack and T'ealc enter. Jack and Daniel looking uncomfortable while T'ealc looked on entertained. Sam hung back while Anys waded into the dance floor.

"I like your tattoo's." A good looking guy whispered in Anys' ear. Daniel scanned the room and spotted Sam at the edge of the dance floor, making his way over to her he spotted Anys in the middle of the dance floor dancing with a six foot behemoth with a shaved head. He gulped and sidled up to Sam, still keeping his eye's on Anys. She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a low cut backless green top that showed off more tattooed swirls up the sides of her back. Her hair was swept up into a loose bun, tendrils of wavy copper escaping all over. Her hips were swaying as she danced to the bass of Prodigy's Spitfire. Her arms waving gracefully around her. The man holding onto her hips whispered in her ear again Anys laughed and abrubtly brought her head up so it smacked him in the face. The man backed away quickly while she pretended to apologize while struggling to laugh. Daniel laughed as Anys continued to dance oblivious to the looks people around her were shooting her way.

"Atta girl." Jack said loudly handing Daniel a beer. "You sure you wanna dance with her Danny boy?" Jack asked grinning at him. Daniel took a long swig from his beer and handed it back to Jack as he determinedly walked across the dance floor towards Anys. Getting close to her he tapped her shoulder. She spun to face him shock on her face. He grabbed her arms and put them around his neck as he tried to move to the rhythm of the song. Anys shivered as she felt Daniel's body pressed so close to hers. His collarbone so close to her lips Daniel could feel her breathing against him. Anys leant her head back, her body arching against Daniel. She straightened up and looked at him, he was looking at her the same way he had a year and a half ago when they were imprisoned by Svarog, that same half quizzical half something else look. He studied her face, from the swirling tattoos on her temples disappearing into her hairline, her dark green eye's to the strong cheekbones and full slightly open mouth. His eye's lingered for a moment on her lips, wondering what they would feel like on his. He stood holding her close to him as they danced and forgot about anything else.

* * *

Jack smiled at Sam as Daniel took off across the dance floor. She took Daniel's beer off him and took a swig. Jack looked down at her outfit, the undone black see through shirt with a low cut vest top underneath and tight dark blue jeans with heels. This was not a Samantha Carter he was used to seeing.

"Sir." Sam said simply. Jack grinned at her. T'ealc stood nearby surveying the dance floor. His hat pulled down low. They watched Daniel and Anys as the girls Sam was with giggled at Sam and made eye's at Jack and T'ealc. "What's the plan after this then Sam?"

"We're going to Anys' cabin for the weekend sir. What was your plan?" Sam replied smiling at Jack in such a way that made him forget his question.

"We were…" He struggled to think of an answer looking at his beer instead.

"Was the plan not to follow major Carter and Anys round all night O'Neill?" T'ealc put in from the side of them. Sam burst out laughing.

"It's been over a year since we rescued Anys and she got sent away. Now that she's back Daniel's all puppy dog all of a sudden!" Jack said grumpily. T'ealc smiled wryly.

"You know Daniel. Falls for women too easily." Sam replied. "Not that she's not worth falling for though, got more going for her than a few other ladies he's had off world. Did you know she passed all the training with full marks. All of it. And she's clever." Sam replied feeling the need to stand up for Anys. Jack smiled wryly at her.

"So this cabin she's got, how many do you think can invade it at once?" He asked. Sam frowned at him.

"Well there's us," Sam replied counting in her head, "you three clearly, and then a lad who looks after the horses will be coming round tomorrow to help out. You'd love it sir, she's got a lake, full of fish." Sam grinned cheekily gave him back the beer and walked onto the dance floor where she joined Daniel and Anys. Daniel broke away whispering something in Anys' ear, she blushed as he walked away. Jack downed the rest of Daniel's beer and handed him the end of the bottle. Sam and Anys threw their arm's in the air as Fatman Scoop came on next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Anys couldn't stop laughing as they all piled into the car provided for her. Anys half sitting on Daniel's lap because she was the smallest. T'ealc in the front smiling wryly at the situation. Anys giggled the whole thirty minute drive home, Daniel laughing along with her. His hand firmly on the small of her back to keep her upright.

"I'm guessing you're not a big drinker." Jack said softly. Daniel supported Anys as she unlocked her front door and bowled inside her house. Daniel looked around the small one room cabin and smiled. Anys stepped away from Daniel and walked steadily to the kitchen. Opening a cupboard she pulled out a bottle of scotch and slammed it down on the counter grinning at them mischievously. Sam fell into one of Anys' comfy sofa's, Jack sitting down next to her. T'ealc on one the wooden chair. Anys walked over and sat on the sofa opposite Jack and Sam, Daniel sat down next to her.

"I've got some questions for you missy!" Jack slurred slightly. "How come you don't still have that Gao'uld inside you?"

"Something to do with my heritage. My tattoos, a ritual when I was younger. The NID questioned me extensively about it and I really couldn't tell you." Anys answered unscrewing the top of the bottle and taking a swig.

"They give you a hard time?" Jack asked frowning.

"Well they waited for me to get better, then they pulled me outta the military hospital and some guy called Maybourne worked me over a little." Anys replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, that sounds like Maybourne." Jack sighed ruefully. "General Hammond was sorry you were taken away from the SGC you know, sucked a bit."

"It's ok, I told them everything I knew, a few things I didn't know I knew. But then they set me up with this place and the horses and a nice guard parked by the gate everyday." She smiled and looked around her. "I'm gonna go check on the horses." She stood up and swiftly left Daniel following her.

"Tough break." Jack said to Sam softly.

"Tough kid." Sam replied leaning back into the sofa.

* * *

Anys hugged Brogan tightly, stroking his soft flanks. He whickered into her ear, nuzzling her chest. Daniel reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Anys wiped a tiny tear away and turned to face him, she smiled. Daniel looked at her and sighed. Quickly moving forward Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her urgently. Anys resisted for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as passionately as him. Daniel pulled her away and pressed her against the wall of the stable. Running his hands through her hair and done her neck Anys gasped and put her hands under his shirt and pulled him against her harder. Daniel's hands brushed against her breasts as his mouth moved to her neck and collarbones. Anys stopped him and looked at him. Daniel looked at her, his breath catching in his throat. Anys reached out and pulled his t-shirt over his head, running her hands across his chest. She looked up at him as he pulled her top over her head. He ran his fingers across the tattoos tracing their intertwined shapes down her back and sides until they came to a stop underneath her high, full breasts. "Oh Gods." Anys cried pulling him towards her and down into the hay. Daniel rolled and wrapped is arms tightly around her, kissing her with all the urgency and passion he could muster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

"Where's Anys?" Daniel asked walking through her front door to see Sam and Jack dozing on the sofa the now empty bottle of scotch in front of them and T'ealc nowhere to be seen. Sam mumbled something about riding with Jess. Daniel turned around and walked out of the cabin and headed off for a walk. Looking up at the sky he sighed remembering how Anys had felt wrapped in his arms. A large bird circled overhead. Something nipped at the hand held by his side and he looked down to see Faolan wagging his tale and looking up at him. "Hey boy! How've you been?" He said rubbing his ears, Faolan nipped at his hands playfully.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you. He's pure wolf that one." A southern voice said. Daniel looked up to see a man in a cowboy hat leading a horse about ten feet away. Faolan at his heels growled at the horse and rider.

"It's ok," Daniel replied, "he likes me." Faolan growled at the man on the horse who shrugged and pulled on his reins, trotting away. Daniel carried on walking the wolf at his side. The sun was high in the sky now, shining down at him through the tree's. He looked up from the dappled path and saw Anys through the trees standing by her horse as he drank from a river. She had her back to him so he could watch her elegant form as she stroked her horses side. She was wearing a long white shirt and a pair of khaki shorts and hiking boots. Her legs were toned and shapely from riding. Daniel walked forward carefully, trying not to make any noise.

"I know you're there Daniel." Anys said softly turning to look at him smiling. "You're not exactly the most stealthy person I know." Daniel sidled up to her and grabbed her hand kissing her on the lips tenderly. He kept hold of her hand feeling it between his fingers.

"Hey Anys, did you know there's some guy wondering about out here?" A low southern voice called from behind them, the man from before rode out from behind the bushes. Looking at Daniel he looked quickly to Anys, who smiled at him.

"It's okay Jess he's here with me." Anys said pulling her hand out of Daniel's grip. Jess looked at Daniel out the corner of his eye as he led his horse to the water, in return Daniel studied him. He was tall, about 6'4" with broad muscular shoulders, and a very handsome chiseled jaw. Daniel muttered something to himself and Anys looked over at him frowning. "Jess can you take Brogan back with you and turn him out in the back fields with Jet please?" Jess looked at them both and shrugging took Brogan's reins from Anys' outstretched hand. Brogan looked at Anys mournfully before he allowed himself to be led away. Daniel grinned as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Anys. Kissing her passionately. Anys allowed herself to be absorbed in the kiss, feeling her legs threaten to give way as she lost herself in the moment. She moaned slightly as Daniel's hands explored her body, shivering as he ran his hands across her belly. She pulled away gasping as her legs really threatened to give out. "Gods, Daniel, the things you do to me!" She laughed breathlessly, placing a hand on his chest to keep him a safe distance away. He grinned at her mischievously. Running a hand down her arm, touching the sensitive spot in front of her elbow.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't stand the way he was looking at you." Anys frowned but allowed him to pull her close and plant light kisses on her collarbone. She pulled away and sat down on the bank of the river. Daniel joining her with a sigh, she leant into him feeling his strong body behind her.


End file.
